


Sacrifice

by qwerth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: Lucifer picked a good enough human to be the new housekeeper of the House of Lamentation. Healthy, strong, hard working and has a pretty looking soul. So he can gain their trust, seduce them and kill them. Just like always.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 68





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The summary SUCKS, but I promise it's better than what it looks like;;

**Sacrifice**

  
  


Lucifer had done everything by the book. He picked a good enough human, healthy, strong, hard working and with a pretty looking soul. Their patience was lacking, but oh well, he couldn't know that at first. He brought them to the House of Lamentation to be the new housekeeper, help him take care of the house and keep his brothers from murdering each other. And they did a fantastic job. So he seduced them to kill them, pretty easily, just like always. The dagger is in his hand, right over the middle of the human's chest. There's now a red and damp spot where it is pressing against the sacrificial lamb’s skin.  _ So why does it feel so wrong? When did it change? _

The human is…different. Ordinary in most senses; they aren't even strikingly beautiful. But they have  _ something _ . It started slow. They just did their chores and tried not to be a bother. Keeping their head low, they murmured about how they needed this job. Everything went as expected. Until the human exploded. His brothers had proven to be more than what they bargained for. After a particularly tough week and a bad day, his awful family caused such a ruckus that not even the small, submissive and overly polite human could stand it. The brothers basically destroyed the kitchen, ruined some food and the clothes they were using. Usual stuff, nothing new to Lucifer, he's positive they've done worse. But to the human it was the last straw. 

They yelled, scolded and furiously brought all six demon brothers to their knees. Didn't allow a single threat to scare them off. When Lucifer came back home he couldn't believe his eyes: all of his brothers were cleaning the ruins of the kitchen, with their heads low and with regretful expressions, while the housekeeper kept their arms crossed, watching them with a stern look. When asked, they rambled for almost an hour, non-stop, about how  _ irresponsible _ all his six brothers were and if they didn't apologize, clean their mess and take responsibility for their actions, the human was just going to leave and never come back. To say Lucifer was shocked would be an understatement. He had been the only one who ever managed to put the demons back in their places, so to see someone else do it…was  _ invigorating _ . He can respect someone like this, who does what is necessary even when no one expects them to. They could just have waited for Lucifer and given him a report, as always, and he would deal with it. Just like always. This human didn't want to do things "as always" anymore. They wanted change. They  _ demanded _ it.

Surprisingly, after the incident, his brothers started to get closer to them. Looks like Lucifer wasn't the only one who was greatly respecting the housekeeper’s work. The changes came gradually, less bickering here, more help there. Then, Lucifer noticed that Asmo wasn't bringing people home as frequently as before. Mammon and Levi started getting along just a little better and Levi even started spending less time locked inside his room. Beel was not infuriatingly eating everyone's food as wildly as before. Satan still insulted Lucifer now and then, but even he was being more patient and less cruel with others (and to Lucifer, specifically). Mammon seemed to be thinking twice about his new schemes lately. And Belphie, who normally hated all humans, started to get along with this housekeeper, to the point Lucifer even caught them working together once. These were small and big changes that the prideful demon was more than just thankful about. That human was making miracles. 

They became quite outspoken too. Clear with their complaints and requests. Confident in the way they took care of the house. Sincere.

He needs to kill them.

Demons can't stay in the human world, but The Demon King has sent them on a mission to watch humankind. The only way to keep living in the human world is by a curse. Betray the trust of a human, kill them with the cursed dagger. Stab them in the chest, making the dagger eat their soul, allowing the demons to stay in the human world for a few more years. Every time the curse is close to an end, Lucifer or one of his brothers invites a human to live in the House of Lamentation. Getting their trust, until their fatidic end, a blood sacrifice. Shouldn't be hard, it was never hard before. That human only ever had eyes for Lucifer anyway. The demons have been doing this for a couple centuries now.  _ Why is it different this time? _

The last act of the human was a big and fancy party. They should have organized it themselves, but his brothers decided to help. Nevertheless, it was a huge success. So he decided to dine, drink and dance with the human, give them one last happy memory before their death. When the party started to die, he invited them to his room. The only times they had come here was to deliver reports to Lucifer and quickly leave as soon as they were done. He could see both shyness and excitement in their eyes on the way here. But Lucifer could only feel dread and cold sweat. 

They are laid out, immoveable on the bed, eyes half lidded and dull, under a strong spell of his. The least the demon could do is give them a death as quick and as painless as possible. Lucifer raises the dagger. 

"Do we  _ really _ have to kill them?"

His brothers asked, just yesterday. All of them have become quite attached to the human and decided to try to change Lucifer's mind. But the oldest demon had said  **yes** , because that's what they do. And there was no more arguing. Just the sad expressions of his brothers as they left his study in silence. This is what they always have done… So why does Lucifer feel so sad? Why is his heart aching so much?

In one last display of strength, the human closes their eyes. It shouldn't even be possible to do anything Lucifer hasn't allowed them to, but they do it anyway. They always did what they wanted, in one way or another. Feeling their end and incapable of stopping it, they have closed their eyes and accepted their fate.

The dagger hits the ground with a stuffy sound. His grip on the cursed weapon had faltered, letting it fall. Lucifer keeps on watching the rise and fall of the human's chest as they breathe for a few minutes, trying to burn that image in his head. They're  _ alive _ . 

Lucifer caresses their soft face, slowly, carefully, before snapping his fingers, freeing them from the spell. The human jerks in bed, eyes opening at once. The demon gives them a tight hug, getting to feel just how fast their heart is beating. Surely still worried about what had just happened.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you anymore," Lucifer says. His own heart feels like it's going to rip apart. Only the soft pants of the human's quick breathing can be heard amidst the silence of the room.

How come he had even tried to harm this human? He had known, for a while now, that he's incapable of it. And yet he still tried. Maybe that's why his brothers didn't throw a fit neither yesterday or today; they had hoped Lucifer couldn't kill the human. And they were right.

Slowly, the human calmed down. The strong grip on Lucifer's shoulders is replaced by a weak hug and the feeling of the human’s face against his neck. They stay like this for a while. At some point, Lucifer moves, and looks them in the eyes. There's still some fear, but he can tell their trust isn't completely gone. This human has already conquered so many things, maybe they can help his family to get rid of the curse as well. Maybe they can make him change too.  _ No _ . He has changed already, he was just the last one to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AMAZING fanart of user divedrive on Tumblr! (https://divedrive.tumblr.com/post/623317832248311808/the-sacrificial-lamb).
> 
> When I saw the fanart I was like "imagine if Lucifer had to kill the MC for any stupid reason??" And I wrote this in one go. Short stories are super hard for me to write, but I hope others can enjoy this AU idea/draft like fic.


End file.
